


angel from my nightmare

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, calum has a nightmare, i have no clue, i have no clue what this is, it could turn into something or it could stay like this, it's just a thing, michael is some sort of angel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hai so this came out of that lyric "Hello there, angel from my nightmare" from that song i miss you that 5sos did a cover of. i'm not sure what to put here because i'm not even sure what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	angel from my nightmare

Calum was running. What he was running from? He didn't know. Something was chasing him and he had to run. Calum had no clue how far or how long he'd been running. He could feel his legs threatening to give out and they did. His legs buckled underneath him and he fell to the ground.  


Calum sat up and he felt terrified. He had felt scared while running, but now it was terror. He was too tired to get up and he just stared into the darkness behind him.  


"Shit, this one nightmare you have." A voice said and Calum looked behind him. He saw a guy. The guy was dressed in light colored clothes and surprisingly blue hair. The guy was leaning against a tree that definitely wasn't there before with his arms folded over his chest.  


"N-nightmare? W-what are you talking about?" Calum voice was shaky. In fact his whole body was shaky, but he was slowly calming down. Something about the guy was calming.  


"What cha running from?" The guy asked, completely ignoring Calum's question.  


"I don't know." It was true. Calum had no clue what he is or was running from. He just had the feeling that something was chasing him and he had to run.  


"So all you know it could be a harmless bunny?" The guy asked with a small smile.  
Just as Calum was going to responded a little baby bunny came hopping out of the darkness and the scared feeling completely left.  


"See, nothing to be afraid of." The smile of the guy's face was bigger now. Calum nodded. He was so confused and just trying to understand what was even happening. Who even was this guy?  


"I'm Michael." The guy, Michael said. "And yes, before you ask, you did say that out loud." Michael looked at the watch on his wrist. "Well you need to wake up now. Enjoy your day, Calum!"  
With that Calum's eyes fluttered open. He was in his bed, the sheets kicked off the floor and his alarm beeping. It was a dream. It was all a dream, a really strange dream, but a dream. Calum shook it off and got out of bed to go make some breakfast. Unknown to him an invisible Michael followed him down to the kitchen and kept him safe from countless injuries that otherwise would've happened. Like a good guardian should.

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno if i'll make more of this or not. it's just a thing that happened.


End file.
